There are known component mounters for mounting components on a circuit board that pick up a component lined up in tape or in a tray using a nozzle, move the nozzle above a board, and release the holding of the component by the nozzle at a specified position on the board to mount the component. Among this kind of component mounter, there are known mounters that, after picking up the component with the nozzle and before moving above the board, release the holding of the component at a temporary placement surface to place the component on the temporary placement surface (refer to patent literature 1). After deviation in the holding position of the component placed on the temporary placement surface has been corrected, the component is picked up again using the nozzle and moved to above the board. In patent literature 1, it is also disclosed that negative pressure supply holes are provided in the temporary placement surface. By supplying negative pressure to the negative pressure supply holes, the component placed on the temporary placement surface is fixed so as not to move on the temporary placement surface.